What I Wouldn't Give
by FlyOnTheWall14
Summary: "You have no idea what wouldn't give to be able to kill you." Came the voice, snarling in her ear. "The pleasure it would bring me to end such a pathetic life. That's what you are, pathetic. Even your sister knows, the kingdom knows what you are. Disgusting and worthless, that's why they're not looking for you." She slammed her eyes shut, trying to deny the tears.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey. So I'm guessing Darius told you that I'd be trying to write a fic from his idea. Unfortunately he lost inspiration. Though my writing style may be different and I obviously won't write the chapters as he would, I'll try my best to complete this story to a high standard.

* * *

Thirteen years of damage will take a lot longer than a few weeks to fix.

Gerda thought as she watched the Queen tentatively reach out to touch the young duckling. Princess Anna grinned as Elsa gently ran a finger over the ducklings feathers.

Though her happiness was short lived as Elsa flinched when the duckling sat on her palm, causing Elsa to let out a little squeak and freeze the pond and then the duckling fled.

Elsa stood abruptly holding her left hand in her right.

"Anna I can't do this, they're afraid of me." She said sadly. Anna shook her head and shot up beside her.

"No they're not scared. They just...aren't used to having a new visitor, they'll come around. You just have to be gentle." Anna replied calmly, placing a hand on her sister's arm. "Anyway are you sure it's them that's scared and not _you?_"

Elsa frowned.

"I'm not scared. I just don't want to hurt them. They're so small." She mumbled, glancing sadly at the duckling she frightened.

She looked at the gate, as if expecting someone. Then looked back to Anna who was looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Now," She began, taking on a more serious tone. "if you'll excuse me, I've work to do."

Anna was about to protest but saw the sorrow on the elder's face and decided that some time alone would help Elsa clear her head. Though she wanted to spend time with Elsa, she learnt that sometimes it was best to just give her some space.

She watched as Elsa walked away and back inside, not looking back once.

_Well, now I've no one to hangout with, I guess...I'll just-_

"Surprise!"

Anna whipped round in fright, searching for whoever yelled but she was met with large arms enveloping her in a crushing hug.

"Kristoff!" She squealed delightfully. She felt his chuckle deep in his chest and she could detect the faint smell of reindeer and pine on his clothes.

"I missed you." She mumbled, pulling out of the hug. "Why'd you come back early- not that I'm complaining- I mean it's great but-"

"-Elsa let me come back early." Kristoff cut her off, smiling at how animated Anna was when she spoke.

Anna frowned slightly and thought for a moment. She then looked up to the window of Elsa's room, where she saw a platinum blonde braid quickly fly out of view.

"She let you come back...and she- _that's_ why she left." Anna muttered to herself, staring at the window.

Kristoff looked at Anna, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah...is...is that okay?" He replied, following Anna's eyes to the window, which he believed was Elsa's study.

"I think she left so I could spend time with you. She wants me to be happy." Anna said with a slight frown. Kristoff cast Anna a curious look as she continued.

"She always leaves just before you get here. It's like she doesn't know how to talk to anyone but me. She needs a friend, Kristoff and we're gonna find her one!" She replied excitedly.

A/N: So that's the first chapter, I hope you like it. I may not update straight away, or very frequently due to my ongoing treatment, though I will try my best to continue.

\- Fly


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back, hope you liked the last chapter, I'm really nervous about writing this tbh. I worry that what I write won't be good enough but I'm trying...so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The couple walked through the town, the blond had a half frown on his face, clearly unsure of the young woman's idea.

"Anna, I really don't think Elsa needs a friend, she has us." He huffed as he had the last hundred times he'd told her. She looked up at him with the same look she had given him the last hundred times he said that.

"_Relax_, I know what I'm doing." She chuckled. "Now stop saying that." She added, throwing him a smirk.

Kristoff wanted to protest but decided that his life would be easier if he didn't.

The Princess loved roaming the town. The townspeople were delighted to see their princess. After so long both appreciated being able to interact with the other.

* * *

After another hour of walking around the town, Kristoff was beginning to despise people, more than he did already. He sighed in relief as Anna finally stopped at a bench and sat.

He couldn't put it down to anything but his recent laziness from living in the castle causing him to become unfit but he was exhausted.

"Well...when does this plan of yours start?" He asked, sitting beside the Princess. She scowled at him and swatted his arm.

"I need to find the right person. They can't be scared of her. They need to be fun but not an idiot. Friendly but not creepy, talkative but not a rambler-"

"-Anna _you're_ rambling." Kristoff interjected.

Anna frowned, deep in thought. He stayed silent for a few minutes, allowing her to think but then a sadness filled her eyes and he grew concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You were right." She mumbled, looking down at the ground solemnly, a slight pout on her face.

Kristoff raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What're you talking about?" He replied, taking the Princess's dainty hand in his.

"There was no point coming out here today, I've just wasted a whole day we could have spent together. I mean, you came back early so we could spend time together and I'm just wasting it by dragging you around in-" She spouted.

"-in an attempt to do something really sweet for your sister." He interrupted with a smile.

Teal eyes slowly looked up, a slight happiness beginning to shine in them.

"Anyway, I'm not upset, we may have walked around town all day looking for someone, but, Anna, I couldn't care less. I'm happy when I'm with you. So if that means doing crazy things that...probably aren't gonna work out, then I'm fine with that, if I'm with you. I love you Anna." He declared, with a slight blush on his cheeks as he gazed into beautiful blue eyes.

Anna felt her cheeks warm also and her mouth curve into an ear splitting grin. Kristoff smiled bashfully and the Princess jumped into his arms joyfully.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear. He chuckled and replied:

"Don't be, I love spending time with you. Even if it is only walking around town, I told you, it doesn't matter."

If possible, Anna's huge grin widened as she hugged the ice harvester tighter.

"I love you too." She beamed, voice slightly muffled by his shoulder.

Both equal shades of pink, they pulled away from one another and Kristoff scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"We still have time to do something. If you'd like, I know a nice, out of the way place and it's beautiful. I, uh, I found it with Olaf the other day, he insisted that you'd like it...maybe." He proposed.

Anna's eyes glimmered with curiosity and she smiled sweetly.

"I'd love to." She replied, taking his hand.

* * *

Elsa was working through her hundredth pile of papers as a knock sounded at the door, she placed her pen down then called for them to enter.

The door opened and Kai stepped in, he cast the young Queen a small smile. He had worked for the family for many years and had known the her since she was born, though, even upon her request, he still refused to call her by her name.

"Kai, is everything alright?" She asked, aware of the tiredness in his eyes.

"Yes, your Majesty, it's just that...there is something I need to bring to your attention." He replied, bowing in respect.

"Of course, and that would be?" She prompted.

"Well since you opened the gates, there has been an increasing amount of strain on the current staff to keep the castle running as smoothly as before. What with the extra security requirements now the gates are open and the maids run around, cleaning up after Master Olaf, as you know, he has a tendency to make a mess. Some of the staff have requested that you hire more workers." He explained, hands held politely behind his back.

Elsa thought for a moment. The number of staff was cut after the incident in the ballroom. Now the gates were open, surely there would be a lot more stress on the current staff. How could she have not realised that?

"I apologise, it had completely slipped my mind that we would have to hire more castle staff." She replied.

"There is no need to apologise, your Majesty, we all know how stressful your work is, things are easily for forgotten when one is stressed." He reassured her. Elsa let a small smile grace her lips.

"Thank you, Kai, could you please spread the word that the castle is in need of more staff, I shall meet the applicants and hire those that I feel are capable." Elsa decided. Kai nodded once and smiled.

"Of course, you majesty." He said as he left, closing the door behind him.

Elsa sighed as she returned to her paperwork, eyes skimming idly over yet another letter from Wesleton asking forgiveness. Oddly, it was signed by someone claiming to be the Duke of Wesleton but the signature was nothing like the vertically challenged Duke's signature. It was of smaller print and written much more elegantly. Was the letter forged? Perhaps by some scared citizen of Wesleton, suffering because she refused to re-establish trade.

Wesleton were definitely scared of her, like many other kingdoms and dukedoms were. She sighed, she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. They were afraid. Afraid of her.

Which brought her back to the issue on castle staff.

What if they were scared?

She didn't like the idea of more people in the castle, it made her nervous. What if they were afraid of her?

No, she needed to stop thinking that people were afraid of her. They weren't scared. As Anna had told her, they just need to get used to magic.

She stared at the pen on her desk and frowned once more.

How many people had her father dismissed in order to keep her powers a secret? How many people were left without jobs?

She felt guilt rise in her chest and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore how bad she felt.

_It wasn't your fault. It was an accident._ As Anna had told her many times.

Her powers were causing more problems. People lost their livelihood because of her. Innocent people were going without because she'd cut trade with Wesleton.

*The King and Queen of Corona had sent a letter stating that the Duke would be punished, however they didn't say how. He deserved punishment but the thought of more bad things happening because of her made her feel guilty once more.*

* * *

Kristoff felt his heartbeat quicken as they neared the clearing in the trees. A small, shimmering lake with the sunlight dancing across it, sparkling like a thousand sapphires.

The Princess was growing impatient and was fed up of walking with Kristoff's hand over her eyes but when they came to a stop she smiled.

Kristoff removed his hand with an smile:

He watched the joy fill Anna's eyes and her mouth open in sheer disbelief.

"Oh Kristoff, it's beautiful...how...how did you find this? It's amazing." She exclaimed still staring at the lake.

Kristoff chuckled at the wonderful woman before him, very few could truly appreciate the beauty of the outdoors.

"I...well I didn't really just stumble across it like I told you earlier. I asked Olaf if he'd come with me...to find somewhere like this. For you. I wanted to give you something special that was just as beautiful as you. Apparently a place as beautiful as you doesn't exist, you're just...too amazing. So I found a place almost as beautiful as you." He replied, equal blushes on their cheeks and large grins on their faces.

"Kristoff...thank you, thank you so much. This is beautiful." Anna smiled softly at the burly blond.

She hugged him tightly and he gently wrapped his arms around her petite form, closing his eyes.

Anna pulled away and looked adoringly into his eyes before tiptoeing to meet his lips in a sweet embrace.

It conveyed everything they felt in just a few seconds.

Anna pulled away and whispered:

"I love you."

Kristoff grinned once more and pecked her forehead.

"I love you too feisty pants."

* * *

A/N: *The King and Queen of Corona sent word of the Dukes punishment because Corona is Germany. As is Weselton. However, since Wesleton is a duchy, I thought that it would be a small part of Corona that the Duke was given power over. Therefore he still serves the King and Queen of Corona, so they are in charge of his punishment.*

Hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was a bugger to write, I came back to it a few times, scrapped it twice and finally came to this. Leave a review

\- Fly


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiya. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I found it rather difficult to edit on my phone. Which brings me to this: I'm writing on my laptop now, updates **_**should**_** be quicker and have less mistakes in (Don't hold me to that!) **

**To Frozen Dragon: Thanks, my geography isn't great, so I wasn't 100% on that, glad it made sense. You'll be meeting 'the guy in the description' in this chapter actually, however, more must be revealed later for them to become the character they are in the description. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Anyway, hope you like this next chappie, more Kristanna fluff and for Elsa it's time to meet the people that applied for the openings at the castle. Enjoy.**

* * *

The rays of sun burst through the Queen's window, the light refracting off the panes of glass, setting the entire room ablaze and awakening the silently sleeping figure on the bed.

Cerulean blue eyes cracked open, only to be invaded by the brilliant sunlight. A groan escaped slightly parted lips as the Queen rose from her bed, stretching her back with a multitude of satisfying clicks and cracks.

Elsa sighed as she blinked away whatever remained of her four hour sleep; she was awake into the early hours of the morning reading letters and trade agreements. Again. She knew how the castle staff felt, overworked and tired. Her work, however, didn't finish at the end of the day.

Today she would have to meet and interview all of the applicants that wanted to work within the castle if she wanted to relieve the stress from her current staff. She was sure only a handful of people would turn up, many were probably too afraid to enter the castle, the dwelling of the Ice Queen.

A distinct knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts. A faint smile graced her lips as she called for Anna to come in. The door opened and Anna bounced through, smile on her face.

"Good morning Elsa, how'd you sleep?" The redhead asked, sitting next to the blonde on the bed.

"Fine." Elsa lied. Anna frowned, she knew when Elsa was lying, however good she was at doing it, Anna could tell when she was.

"No you didn't. Something's wrong." Anna said, looking at Elsa with concern.

"Nothing is wrong." Elsa insisted, refusing to meet her sister's eyes. "I'm _fine_."

Anna put a hand on Elsa's arm, she flinched, clearly lost in her own thoughts.

"Elsa, I know something's bothering you, whatever it is, I wanna help." Anna pleaded with soft words and large eyes. The smile it brought to her sister's lips was worth it.

"There isn't enough staff in the castle. We need to hire more workers." Elsa replied. "When Father closed the gates, he fired everyone that was 'unnecessary'. He kept Kai and Gerda because they already knew he kept a few others also, some of the more trusted servants and maids. Now the gates are open again we need more. More security and apparently Olaf is quite a handful too."

"Oh, well that's no problem we can hire more, I mean, it can't be that hard to find-" Anna began.

"-No, Anna, finding people to work in the castle is no problem. What worries me is having more people in the castle. More people I could hurt if I'm not careful. I don't want to hurt anybody."

Anna knew that eventhough Elsa didn't wear her gloves anymore and allowed herself to touch Anna, that she still had qualms about being near other people. She worried that they feared her and her gift.

"You're not going to hurt anybody. They aren't afraid of you Elsa, they know the winter was an accident and you can control it now. There is no reason for you to worry that you might hurt them." Anna said, calmly rubbing her sister's arm. A slight smile grew on the elder's lips.

"Thank you." Elsa replied, pulling Anna in for a hug. Anna wrapped her arms around her sister's lithe form and smiled into her shoulder.

Elsa pulled back, eyebrow raised and looked at Anna; fully dressed and ready to leave.

"What are you doing with your day?" She asked. "You're up unusually early." It was true. The Princess often slept into the afternoon, it was most uncommon to see her awake before ten o'clock.

"Oh, I'm going out with Kristoff and Sven." Anna said excitedly. Elsa nodded, she knew Kristoff wouldn't allow Anna to get hurt and he knew that if she did, he would have her to answer to.

"That's fine. As long as Olaf may accompany you." Anna sighed, hoping that she would get to spend sometime with Kristoff alone after wasting all of yesterday.

"But he's...he's like a, oh I don't know. He can get...annoying." Anna replied, having Olaf around would mean no privacy.

"That's why it's your turn. He was in my study all day yesterday. Many of my books perished to his snow cloud as he tried to read them and my work is important, so off you go, I need to get ready. Have a nice time." Elsa ushered Anna out the door before she could argue more.

Anna scowled at the door. her sister had a point, her work was important and he was only a distraction.

* * *

Kristoff, though he had been offered a room in the castle, with a big, comfy bed, still opted to sleep in the stables with Sven. These, however, were the _Royal_ stables. They were larger and warmer than any he had slept in before, Sven seemed to prefer them too. They could have been better kept but Kristoff realised the castle had no stable boy, so he tried to keep it tidy as best he could, which the horses appriciated.

He pulled a carrot from his bag and took a bite then offered the rest to Sven, Anna told him it was gross to bite after the reindeer. Speaking of the feisty little redhead, he was supposed to be meeting her outside the gates soon. He had fresh clothes delivered to the stables every other day, he liked how the castle staff respected his wishes to stay with Sven.

Kristoff stretched, scratched between Sven's antlers and walked out of the stables, the early sunlight bathing them in a golden glow.

"C'mon buddy, we don't wanna keep the Princess waiting." He said. "That is if she's awake yet." He added with a chuckle. Sven snorted in agreement.

It was a short distance from the stables, less than a five minute walk. The castle guards greeted him using his title which he was still getting used to.

"Master Bjorgman." One said, inclining his head respectfully. Kristoff smiled awkwardly.

"Uh hi." He replied, to which Sven nudged him with his antlers, reminding him of how ridiculous he sounded. The guard let a small smile show, Master Bjorgman was clearly not used to being treated like someone of importance

"Do you know where the Princess is?" Kristoff asked. The guard shook his head.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen Princess Anna this morning, though I do know that she requested to be awoken early this morning." The guard said. "She is likely to be in the kitchens or her chambers." Kristoff nodded in thanks and continued into the castle.

He had been inside many times before but it still amazed him. The shining suits of armour, like the ones in the stories Anna told him about. The large spiral staircase, which he had been told was a bad place to ride a bike.

"Hi Kristoff." Came the voice of the Princess. He turned with a smile to find Anna dressed in a green dress, holding a large basket. Sven was beside her in seconds, sniffing at the basket filled with treats.

"Hey Anna." Replied the burly blond. "Sven! No, those aren't for you, get out!" He exclaimed as he pulled the reindeer's nose out of the basket.

"We have a guest joining us today." Anna said. He frowned, he thought Anna had wanted a nice private picnic at the side of the pond he showed her yesterday.

"Hi Sven!" Shouted their 'guest'. Kristoff sighed, he liked Olaf, he'd grown on him, like a fungus but the little snowman could sometimes be quite a handful. He shrugged and turned to Anna with a smile.

"Shall we be on our way, your Highness?" He asked, bowing awkwardly and holding out a hand. Anna giggled and took his hand.

* * *

Elsa was taken back by the amount of people that had come from the town looking for work as a castle guard. She looked to Kai who was writting on a piece of parchment and counting the heads of the patiently waiting applicants.

There were no more than twenty people there, though she had expected much less.

She was so lost in the fact that these people were not scared of her that she didn't see Kai talking to one of the men as though he had known him forever, this man had greying red hair and beard. He looked older than most of the men there but held himself with just as much confidence.

* * *

The little snowman was often good company for the burly blond, he could withstand the sometimes dangerous temperatures of the mountains and his snow body was indestructable, keeping him safe from harm. Now, however, the snowman was singing. A song about flowers and bees. Kristoff's patience were wearing thin as he had asked him to be quiet several times.

Sven didn't seem to mind, plodding along, the sun warming him and a singing snowman on his back.

Anna, noticing Kristoff's annoyance, slipped her hand into his as they neared the clearing. Kristoff looked into her beautiful blue eyes and was able to block out Olaf's bothersome singing.

Anna loved Kristoff's eyes. Two deep pools of chocolate brown. She loved how he looked at her, it was true love. She just knew it- it had to be! Hans never looked at her like that and if he did, he was probably staring at his reflection, imagining a shiny crown upon his head.

Sitting on the grass, Anna watched as Olaf repeatedly bent at the waist and dipped his nose in the pond, fascinated by the ripples it sent across the surface.

Sven stretched then lay lazily in the shade, enjoying the cool summer breeze with a carrot by his side.

"So what'd you pack, I'm starved?" Kristoff asked laying out a large blanket.

"Everything." Anna chuckled, opening the basket to reveal a plethora of treats: Strawberries, lingonberries, raspberries, krumkake, sandwiches, chocolates and a strawberry-apple pie.

Growing up with the trolls, Kristoff was used to their range of stews and broths, while they may have looked gross and were served in stone bowls, they were often quite delicious. He knew Anna had a sweet tooth, she loved chocolate. He had never really tried treats such as chocolates or krumkakes. He bought essentials and carrots with the money he earned. Once, he had managed to sell all of his ice in one day, as a treat he bought a strawberry-apple pie, half the size of the one before him, he remembered liking it, he remembered Sven trying to eat it but he couldn't for the life of him remember the taste. Strawberries and apples he guessed.

"Wow, is there anything left at the castle?" Kristoff chuckled, picking up a sandwich and taking a rather large bite. Anna laughed also as they continued to eat.

"When do you have to leave again?" Anna asked, looking hopeful that he would say he didn't have to leave ever again. Kristoff swallowed the sandwich in his mouth, looked at the Princess sadly then hesitated before replying:

"Tomorrow." Anna's face fell and he felt guilty for saying it so bluntly. "But...uh...I don't have to leave until the afternoon, as long as I'm gone before sunset it'll be alright. Me and Sven, we'll come and see you-and...and Elsa before we leave, you know, to say goodbye." He added noticing the pout on the redhead's lips. "I'll be back soon though."

Sven came over from his spot beside the pond and sniffed at the food spread out on the blanket.

"No, Sven." Kristoff said flatly. Anna smiled and placed a hand on the ice man's.

"Oh come on, he works just as hard as you, if not harder-" Kristoff frowned an Sven almost seemed to smirk. "-I think he deserves a treat." Anna said, holding a krumkake to Kristoff, encouraging him to give it to Sven. He took it and no sooner had he moved to feed the reindeer had his furry companion eaten from his hand.

"He does _not_ work harder than I do, I have to take care of him." Kristoff protested. Sven threw him a look that said _I'm the one taking care of you._

Olaf came and sat on the edge of the blanket his ever present, one-toothed grin on his face. He picked up a sandwich and brought it to his mouth. Sven, in an attempt to take the sandwich, accidentally took Olaf's nose.

"Sven. I love you too buddy but I need that." Olaf said, offering the sandwich to the reindeer, trying to grab the carrot.

Kristoff looked to Anna, amusement on his face. Maybe bringing Olaf along wasn't so bad, after all, the snowman was rather entertaining.

* * *

Elsa soon found that these interviews were going better than she predicted. She could tell few were actually willing to fight if it came down to it. They were just the ones putting on a tough act or desperate for a job. Then there were some that showed a real desire to protect the castle and it's inhabitants.

One man stood before her. His wise,hazel eyes reminded her of someone, she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Your Majesty." He said, bowing respectfully. She said her thanks then gestured for him to sit. "You don't recognise me?" He asked. Elsa frowned slightly, she did know his face from somewhere but where?

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know you." She said.

"Perhaps if I put that suit of armour on you'll remember." He replied, pointing to the third suit in the hallway. Suit of armour? They were only for show, except when she and Anna had been younger they thought it would be fun to stand on each others shoulders and wear them. It was only fun until Anna got stuck inside and Papa found out. This man, however, seemed sure that he knew her and that that suit of armour had something to do with it. 0

He could almost see her brain working overdrive to remember. Then all of a sudden her eyes widened and she looked at him with the same eyes of the little Princess he once knew.

"Captain Rodmund." She said, quietly, almost like she didn't believe it. His smile grew into a grin and his fatherly, hazel eyes crinkled at the corners.

"You remember me, I was afraid you'd forgotten me after all this time." Rodmund chuckled.

"How could I forget? If it wasn't for you, Anna and I would have been in trouble a lot more often." Elsa said with a slight curve of her lips.

Captain Rodmund was the one that always pretended not to see Anna and Elsa on their midnight hunts for chocolate and had let them put the suit of armour on him, only to find it was rather difficult to put back together afterwards. The truth was he adored the Princess', his own daughter, aged only nine, had died of Scarlet Fever a year prior to Elsa's birth. She reminded him so much of her.

"Since you already know what is required, I won't bore you with the details Mr Rodmund but I still have to ask you a few questions and have Kai check your records to ensure I'm not bringing a criminal into the castle."

"That's fine, your Majesty but please, just Edvin is fine, you needn't use such formal terms with me, I'm a simple man." Rodmund said.

After asking a few questions and having Kai confirm that Edvin had never been convicted of any crimes.

"So Edvin, I've had Kai do a check and I'm happy, I know you, I trust you. You know the castle well and you are willing to protect the castle and the people in it if the need should arise. I'm happy to give you a job." Elsa said, relieved that she had found someone trustworthy and loyal to the royal family.

"Thank you very much Queen Elsa, it would be an honour to serve under you once more."

"Come to the castle early tomorrow morning and I'll have the captain of the guard equip you to work."

Edvin said his thanks then bowed once more before leaving Elsa to see the next man. He was pleased to be serving the royal family again, perhaps tomorrow he might meet Princess Anna.

As the next man bowed before her and sat and swept his red hair back out of his eyes, Elsa could tell he was strong, his build was that of a man that had worked his whole life, he reminded her of Kristoff. His hazel eyes were kind and his smile that of a charming boy.

She continued with the interviews and half an hour later she had decided who she would hire. Edvin,whom she had already told. The charming young man with the red hair, another man of about thirty who seemed very loyal and dedicated to serving the crown and she had hired Dylan, a boy of seventeen, who, though he was not as large and muscular as the other men, was very intelligent. Elsa believed Dylan would be extremely useful if the castle were ever under attack as he had quick wit.

She had asked Kai to inform the other three that they would start early tomorrow where the captain of the guard would equip them and begin their training. She now had find two new maids. That shouldn't be too hard, should it?

Well, no, considering only three turned up.

After talking to the first one she found that she was not fit to work. She was an elderly lady who was in no condition to work. The second seemed fine and after asking a few questions and having Kai check, Elsa decided she was hired. The last one...well.

She curtsied politely and Elsa blushed at the cleavage her dress revealed. This woman couldn't have been any older than herself. She had dark brown eyes, almost black and ebony hair.

"Your Majesty? You seem flushed, are you alright?" She asked sweetly. Elsa was brought out of her daze.

"Yes, yes, of course. I'm fine." Elsa replied taking a deep breath. "May I have your name?"

"Adelinde, your Majesty." She replied.

Once she had asked Adelinde some questions, Elsa had decided that Adelinde was perfect for the job and that she too should arrive at the castle tomorrow morning. Adelinde curtsied once more, smirking at the brilliant red that covered the Queen's cheeks. She sauntered out of the room, discreetly glancing at the Queen on the way out. Blush still present, she looked down at the papers on the table.

_What was that? _Elsa asked herself. A woman's cleavage had made her blush, quite profusely. _What does that mean? I-_

A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts for the second time today.

She called for them to come in and Kai entered with a letter in his hand.

"Your Majesty, this letter just arrived from Easthaven, it has the official royal wax seal."

Easthaven was Arendelle's closest partner in trade, now that Weselton trade had been cut. It was probably a letter concerning trade items.

Elsa looked at the letter in her hands, the red wax seal, it was definitely from the King himself.

As she read, Kai saw her eyebrow quirk.

"It's nothing. It's just to say that their boats will be arriving tomorrow with the agreed items on board. He needn't have sent it, he told me in a previous letter when they would arrive, but thank you." Elsa said.

Kai left without another word and the Queen was left to her thoughts once more.

* * *

**A/N: So one more chappie written and read. **

**A few new characters this chapter, if you read my earlier A/N you'd know that one of them is 'the guy in the description' but who? All shall be revealed soon enough...**

**-Fly**


End file.
